Dress Robes: Scorpius
by mischiefxmanager
Summary: Albus Potter is wearing dress robes and Scorpius can't even. Smut ensues. Cross-posted to Archive Of Our Own


Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter trudged through the door into their empty dormitory together at eight o'clock.

"We are never going to another dance again," Albus announced, sitting heavily onto the floor and digging through his trunk for pyjamas.

"Oh c'mon, Albus it wasn't that bad," Scorpius replied, hanging up his cloak, "how often do we get a chance to dress up like this?" Scorpius had an excellent reason for hoping there would be another dance in the future and it was: _Albus Potter wearing dress robes_.

Scorpius thought he had a pretty good handle on his every day, all-purpose, normal life-consuming obsession with Albus, but when Albus had stepped out of the bathroom in his dress robes, Scorpius had been utterly flabbergasted. And then Albus couldn't do up his own bow tie and of course Scorpius knew how to tie a bow tie because who didn't know that? So Scorpius had done it for him, and his fingers had been brushing Albus's neck and his freshly shaved face and Scorpius was still marvelling at the fact that he had survived it.

"I hate these robes. Have you seen my Harpies shirt?" Albus muttered, halfway in his trunk as he tossed clothes hither and tither around his bed in search of his favourite tatty old tee shirt that had once belonged to his father, then was stolen by his brother, then had finally come to rest in Albus's possession.

On the heels of his previous train of thought, the first thing that popped into Scorpius's mind was "Too bad you hate them, those robes really suit you," and that seemed pretty harmless, so he said it out loud.

"Really? Which of the beastly girls lining up to dance with my brother told you that?"

"I don't need a girl to tell me you're attractive, Albus," Scorpius said, "I have eyes, you know."

Scorpius meant for that to come out as a joke, but it really, really hadn't. He sounded exactly how he felt—breathless and sincere, and Albus froze in the act of unfastening his cloak to look Scorpius right in the eye.

"You think I'm attractive?" he asked slowly.

 _I couldn't have just left well enough alone, could I_? Scorpius berated himself mentally. Now what was he supposed to say? Of course Albus looked attractive, he alwayslooked attractive and actually, when Scorpius thought about it, maybe it would be better if they never had another dance again because he couldn't even think straight let alone speak normally with Albus standing there looking this good.

Scorpius realised suddenly that the appropriate time frame for him to have replied to Albus's question had long passed, but that Albus was apparently waiting for a response nonetheless. Anything Scorpius said or didn't say in this moment was a yes, even an emphatic no would sound suspicious. But really, all he needed, all he had ever needed and ever would need was for Albus to stay. And all he could think of was: which of the things he could say now would be the most likely to _not_ drive Albus away?

"Is there a right or wrong answer here?" Scorpius said, in the loudest voice he could muster, which was apparently a high-pitched, cracking whisper.

Albus shook his head and took a couple of very tentative steps toward Scorpius, like someone trying not to frighten off a wild animal.

"No," he said, and his voice was low and soft, "there's just the truth, or not the truth."

Scorpius fought the urge to close his eyes, partly because this was excruciating and overwhelming and partly because he could still feel Albus's words washing over him, soothing and gentle. But he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. This was a conversation that Scorpius had expected to never, ever have—not in a million years, and he had been prepared to deny his feelings for Albus to his dying breath. Maybe he could still go through with that plan. The important thing was not to give a firm answer, which was really, really difficult with Albus staring him right in the eye like he had suddenly learned Legilimency. What if he had though? What if he was watching all of Scorpius's most embarrassing daydreams and night dreams and learning that all his best friend ever thought about was him, him, him?

"Do I really have to answer?" he said, and he was sure he had never sounded less normal.

"Yes," Albus whispered, "I need to hear you say it," and then Scorpius realised that Albus could whisper because while Scorpius had been having his little internal meltdown, Albus had reached the destination he had been hesitantly walking towards, which was apparently only inches from Scorpius's face. Then, for one moment, he stopped focusing all his energy on trying to school his own expression and really _looked_ at Albus. Albus looked the way Scorpius felt, terrified and uncertain—but his eyes were also brimming with hopefulness. And for the first time in his life, Scorpius let himself believe that Albus might actually _want_ to hear the truth. He screwed up every bit of courage in his body. He had given up his kingdom for Albus, how could it be harder answer his simple question than to change reality for him?

"Okay," Scorpius whispered, and he let his gaze fall to Albus's lips, "yes, yes, I do, I really, _really_ do…"

"Thank God," Albus groaned, and then he yanked the front of Scorpius's dress robes forward and pressed his lips firmly against Scorpius's mouth.

Scorpius had never kissed anyone before in his life, but he didn't even have time to worry about his technique because his body seemed to know what to do. He tilted his head so that their noses wouldn't bump and wrapped his arms around Albus's waist. Then he had a better idea and immediately untangled his arms to slip them underneath Albus's cloak and pull him close again. Albus still hadn't released his death grip on the front of Scorpius's robes, but his other hand had found its way behind Scorpius's head and was, he could tell, thoroughly messing up his hair.

Scorpius wasn't even aware that he had opened his mouth, but now, _hello_ , there was Albus's tongue in there. _Where did Albus even learn how to do this?_ he wondered vaguely, as he tried to imitate what Albus was doing with his own tongue, because it felt _so good_ and he wanted Albus to feel that good too.

Albus _actually moaned_ into Scorpius's mouth and finally let go of the front of his robes. He dropped the hand that was behind Scorpius and placed it firmly on—oh my God—on his backside and pushed their hips closer together, if that was even possible. It was at this moment that Scorpius noticed something very solid poking into his hip that he was pretty sure was _not_ Albus's leg. Relieving though it was to not be the only one with a stiffy, Scorpius was just struggling not to come in his pants or simply die of arousal—both possibilities seemed equally likely—and Albus was softly, maybe even unconsciously rutting himself against Scorpius's thigh. The next thought he was able to formulate was: _we need to get to a bed_.

About a moment before Scorpius had mustered up the courage to make that suggestion out loud, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. They sprang apart; Scorpius instantly turned to face the wall for a moment to compose himself before interacting with whichever dorm mate was about to walk in. Albus had dove back into his trunk and was rummaging with renewed vigour, the Harpies shirt draped carefully over his lap.

Whoever it was (Scorpius was still looking at the wall and willing his body to calm down) didn't address them, unsurprisingly, and headed directly into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Scorpius heard Albus let out an exhale. He sounded like he'd just run for miles.

He took a deep breath and then turned to face Albus. The hunted, startled expression Albus had been wearing slowly morphed as they locked gazes. Albus's eyes darkened and he looked like he was working hard to suppress a grin, and then the thought was back: _we need to get to a—_ well, it was half back. They needed to get to somewhere—somewhere not here, because there was someone in the bathroom and Scorpius had never wanted a bit of privacy more than he did right now.

"Fancy a stroll?" Albus asked him casually, and Scorpius had to commend him because he sounded very normal and natural and Scorpius was sure he couldn't have pulled that off. He didn't even trust himself to reply verbally, so he just nodded vigorously.

"You know, there's a supply cupboard right upstairs by the Potions classroom that nobody has any business going near tonight," Albus kindly informed him in an undertone as they exited the dormitory.

"Well," said Scorpius, suddenly all breathless again, "we ought to look into that, then. Should we…you know, discuss this at all?"

"Yeah," Albus said fervently, nodding and exiting the common room, "but, like, maybe after we get off, yeah? I can't even think when I'm like this."

"Like this often, are you?" Scorpius asked before he could stop himself.

"Just around you," Albus said, smirking. "Why, want to see more of it?" He was being very impressively confident, Albus was, but he was blushing Weasley red and Scorpius thought it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen. If Albus was going to put himself out there, it was the least Scorpius could do to reciprocate.

"Definitely," he told Albus, smiling back at him. He couldn't manage the kind of sultry, half-smile Albus was putting on, so he settled for an all-out beam. Suddenly, Albus stopped outside a small door.

They had reached the supply cupboard. Albus opened it and gestured for Scorpius to enter.

"After you," he murmured, and Scorpius entered. Albus was pressed up against him again in an instant, but not in a sexy way—there really wasn't room for two people in here and Albus was still trying to wedge the door shut.

But as soon as he heard the click of the lock, Albus turned around and then he _was_ pressed up against him in a sexy way. Albus pulled Scorpius into another kiss by the front of his robes again, _was this going to a be a regular thing when they kissed? Would they be kissing regularly from now on?_ but then Albus squirmed and pulled on fabric until they were slotted together perfectly below the waist and then he started doing that thing again where he was pressing himself rhythmically into Scorpius's leg. Scorpius decided that if Albus liked it so much—and Albus moaned again into Scorpius's mouth—then Scorpius might as well give it a go. He rocked his hips experimentally against Albus's thigh and Albus grabbed him again by the backside and ground their hips together.

"Okay," Albus whispered, pulling away from Scorpius's face so that he could concentrate on what he was doing which was…unbuttoning Scorpius's trousers. Scorpius was more than one thousand percent sure that he was going to come immediately when Albus touched him and it would be very embarrassing, but he also wasn't about to tell him to stop.

Albus gently felt around above Scorpius's pants, then apparently found what he was looking for and began stroking up and down softly with the palm of his hand. Scorpius dropped his head to Albus's shoulder and buried his face in Albus's neck, trying not to whimper ridiculously. Really, Albus didn't even need to reach inside his pants—this was probably going to work just fine…

"Is this ok?" Albus asked him quietly.

Scorpius nodded into his shoulder, then surprised himself by adding "Just a bit harder.'

Albus immediately increased the pressure of his hand and then that was it, Scorpius gasped and bit his lip and came in his pants, hands clutching onto Albus's shoulders, his hips pushing him into Albus's hand of their own volition. Which would've been mortifying except that this was clearly what Albus had been going for, judging by the fact that he could actually _feel_ Albus twitching against his thigh.

 _In…out…in…out, that's it_ , Scorpius told himself, trying to remember how to breathe. He knew that he had only seconds until the warmth in his pants turned cold and sticky…and there it was, uncomfortable and making him want to scramble for a new pair. He released his grip on Albus's shoulders and attempted to straighten up. It was a good thing they were so cramped in here because Scorpius could feel his knees giving out but there was nowhere for him to fall, so he just leaned harder against Albus, who was stroking his hair with his clean hand. Scorpius felt him wipe the other hand against Scorpius's trousers.

"Thanks for that," Scorpius told him sarcastically, then he realised that this was the first thing he had said to Albus after Albus had just _got him off_ and he felt his face go scarlet.

"No, really, truly thanks for that," he added earnestly, forgetting all about his trousers, "Thanks very much! That was…"

But Albus was kissing him again and his tongue was in his mouth, so whatever Scorpius had been about to say, and he couldn't even remember what it was, could wait until another time. Albus was clearly trying to be gentle and patient, but the lower half of his body hadn't gotten the message and he was rutting his hips desperately against Scorpius's leg again, so Scorpius did the only thing he could possibly think to do, which was wedge his hand between them and unbuckle Albus's belt. As soon as Albus realised what Scorpius was doing, he broke their kiss and leaned back against the wall, panting. Albus had made this look so easy, and Scorpius felt like an idiot fumbling with the buttons and the zip. Albus was squirming and fidgeting and he had both his hands fisted in the front of Scorpius's robes again but he didn't say anything or try to take control of the situation.

After what felt like ages, he managed to open the trousers and tried to mimic what Albus had done to him. As soon as Scorpius's hand made contact with the front of his pants, Albus let out a soft sort of whine, let go of Scorpius's robes and buried his face in his own hands. Scorpius stroked him softly, the way Albus had started with him, and Albus didn't ask him to go harder or faster, so the thought occurred to Scorpius that this was probably how Albus liked to touch himself—lightly, which was different than what Scorpius usually did. Interesting.

It was clearly working though, Albus's whole body was shaking and he was whimpering into his hands and Scorpius wanted badly to watch his face as he came, so he used his other hand to prise one of Albus's hands away from his face. Albus took the hint and removed his hands, but immediately attached himself again to Scorpius via his lips and then it was too late to ask him to look into his eyes or anything because there was warm wetness spreading over the front of Albus's pants and his breath came in a great, shuddering gasp and he was pressing his entire body into Scorpius, and he murmured " _I love you_ ," into Scorpius's mouth and Scorpius felt like he would maybe start crying if he tried to speak, so he just kissed back and tried to put all the words into that kiss.

Albus kept kissing him long after he gently pushed Scorpius's hand away from his pants, but now it was languid and sleepy and Scorpius started to wonder if Albus might actually fall asleep leaning against him in this cupboard. The idea was not unappealing, if Albus fell asleep they could just not talk about any of this, and Scorpius both never wanted to discuss it and never wanted to discuss anything else ever again. Regardless, he felt it was probably exceedingly important that they have this talk, so he pulled reluctantly away from Albus to look him in the face.

"Why'd you stop?" he murmured, and moved in to kiss Scorpius again, but Scorpius turned his head slightly and allowed the kiss to fall to the corner of his mouth so that he would not get wrapped up in Albus again right away.

"We should probably have a bit of a chat right about now; don't you think?" Scorpius asked him, then lit his wand and held it up between them so that they could see one another.

That might've been a mistake, because now Scorpius just wanted to kiss him all over again. Albus's normally messy hair looked an absolute fright, sticking up all over, his lips very pink and his cheeks flushed beautifully. _We have to talk first_ , Scorpius told himself in his firmest inner-voice.

"Yeah, alright," said Albus, then held his breath expectantly.

"Well—wait, why do I have to go first?" Scorpius asked, "You should say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Albus shrugged, "I already told you I love you, I meant that, and…"

"I, too," Scorpius blurted out quite accidentally, "I mean, I love you. Also. Too. I love you a lot. As more than a friend."

"I can see that," Albus said, smiling at him and raising his eyebrows.

"Just out of curiosity, just asking, inquiring minds want to know…how long have you been…um…"

"Fancying the pants off of you?" Albus finished for him.

"Yes, that," said Scorpius, relieved that Albus had said it first. Come to think of it, Albus had also kissed him first, and said "I love you" first, and that was a bit unfair to Albus.

"A really long time," Albus answered after a pause, "probably last year or…well, I think after everything that happened. I think what started it was when you said that I was the person you'd want with you at the end of eternal darkness. I'm sorry I told you I'd want someone big and powerful—I was just surprised and not sure what to say so I got all snarky."

"I am so obsessed with you," were the words that actually came out of Scorpius's mouth, and he was so mortified that he could do nothing except forge ahead full steam, because there was no going backward from that, "everything about you is wonderful and brilliant and beautiful and do you want to be my boyfriend? Please say you do."

"Are you joking? Of course I want to be your boyfriend, what did you think all this was?" Albus asked him, gesturing incredulously down between them at their still-undone trousers. Someone should probably do something about that, maybe, but it wasn't going to be Scorpius. He was pretty sure he could happily stay all pushed up against Albus in this cupboard until the actual end of eternal darkness.

"Good. Great. Wow," Scorpius squeaked, and it was as if all his dreams were coming true at once and burying him under the weight of his happiness. He looked into Albus's face and Albus was just outright grinning. Scorpius couldn't remember a time he had seen Albus look so happy, and he opened his mouth to say so, but what came out was a high pitched giggle, which, unfortunately, went on and on and on until Scorpius was once again leaning against Albus, unable to hold himself up and shaking with laughter.

"Did I miss the joke?" Albus asked, "I mean that's certainly possible, I think my brain might've shut off when you asked me to be your boyfriend…"

"No," gasped Scorpius, gulping down mouthfuls of air and trying to speak between fits of giggling, "I just…I really can't even begin to tell you how happy I am right now."

"I think I get it," Albus told him, "So, about you finding me attractive..."

"Goodness, yes," Scorpius said immediately, and oh great, now he had hiccups, "I—hic—from your head to your toes, divine, all of you, the whole package—and the other package—hic—might I add, I wouldn't say no to getting a glimpse of that one of these days…"

"You can have a whole lot more than a glimpse, if you like. Anytime you want," Albus told him.

"Oh, that's a—hic—dangerous thing to say," Scorpius replied, then added, "And you…you think I'm…"

"Gorgeous. All of you, as well. And today, I dunno…I was hoping we wouldn't have any more dances because I wasn't sure I could spend another evening with you wearing these damn dress robes and not jump you. Apparently I overestimated myself. I didn't even last the night."

"You were thinking that? Really? Me too! You look positively scrumptious in those robes, Albus, I couldn't not say anything, and now I'm kind of wishing we had another dance coming up soon because I never want you to wear anything else ever again. No, I take that back. You can take them off, but only if you promise not to put anything else on in their place."

Albus laughed, but then he said, "Actually, I think the dance we left early is probably still going on. Want to go back out there?"

Scorpius considered saying he just wanted to go back to their dormitory because he was wet and sticky and his trousers probably had a big white streak down the front where Albus had wiped his hand, but then his stomach rumbled and he remembered that he had been so distracted by watching Albus in his dress robes that he had managed to not eat any dinner.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry, let's do that," Scorpius said, reaching for the door.

"Er, you might want to hold on a second there," Albus said, then reached out and zipped up Scorpius's trousers, _and this is why Albus is a good boyfriend_ , Scorpius thought, because he didn't let Scorpius wander out of a supply cupboard with his trousers hanging open. Scorpius cleaned them both up with a spell. The white streak was gone, but the fabric of his pants still felt stiff.

Albus exited shortly afterwards. He had zipped himself up but still looked very suspiciously mussed and relaxed—hair all over the place, kind of sweaty, pink-cheeked and grinning from ear to ear. Scorpius was already noticing a pattern—seeing Albus like this just made him want to kiss him _more_ , and then he would get even messier, and it would continue in a loop until the end of time.

 _Perfect_ , thought Scorpius, and they climbed the staircase out of the dungeons together.


End file.
